Bloody Baron
The Bloody Baron (real name: Philip Strenger) is a supporting character in Witcher 3. While undeniably tragic, he is also a minor antagonist in his actions both in the past and in the present, unlike traditional fantasy villains, however, he is far from a two-dimensional "Dark Lord" and while cruel to his people, his body and mind are deeply scarred by self-loathing and anger. He was voiced by James Clyde. History The Bloody Baron was feared by his people due to his unpredictable rage, when he flew into such a rage he would take it out on the peasantry - going as far as burning down entire buildings without care of who died in the process, he also allowed his men to act as thugs towards the peasantry and put any that he felt a threat to himself or his family to death. The Bloody Baron also betrayed his own country to side with the invaders, refusing to die a hero's death (or any death) - he was well aware of being disliked but did not care as he had the authority and ambition to keep what he had regardless. However, things would change for the Baron when his drunken rage began to eat away at his restraint towards his family and he took to beating his wife, though he treasured his daughter above all else and claimed to have never struck her.. indeed she was the only thing that could calm his fury. One night, the Baron went into a rage and beat his wife despite her being pregnant and she fought back, managing to strike him and fleeing the castle as he was knocked out - taking her daughter with her. Awakening the next day the Baron found his wife and daughter gone but also found his most harrowing moment as a trail of blood led him to the corpse of his wife's child.. that she had miscarriaged due to their violent fight the night before. Consumed with grief and guilt the Baron hastily buried his unborn daughter, unknown to him at the time his hasty burial would result in the child becoming a Botchling. Depending on player choice the Baron can either redeem himself by accepting the Botchling as his own daughter and helping to give her a proper burial, resulting in her becoming a Lubberkin or alternatively the Baron can refuse to acknowledge the Botchling as his own : this results in the Botchling becoming a true monster that must be slain. Appearance A large, deceptively powerful brute of a man the Bloody Baron is a typical medieval nobleman but also has the taint of tyranny - due to heavy drinking his face is often red and his eyes are often ablaze with fury : however he can also appear quite jolly at times and due to his mood swings he can just as often appear depressed and aged. Navigation pl:Krwawy Baron Category:Tragic Category:Video Game Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Remorseful Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Witcher Villains Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Suicidal Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Traitor Category:Cowards Category:Military Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Murderer Category:Warlords Category:Enforcer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Oppressors Category:Affably Evil